FF It's Hurt Me A Lot One-shoot
by white2doh
Summary: Kim Jong In, seorang namja biasa bagi orang-orang kebanyakan. Namun untukku tidak! Dia sangat luar biasa. Dia sabar menghadapi aku disaat aku lupa segalanya. Dia selalu mengantarkan sarapan ketika aku terbangun. Dia selalu ada ketika aku merasakan kepalaku tergucang hebat. Aku bingung kenapa dia melakukan itu. Bukankah itu hanya sia-sia?


[FF] It's Hurt Me A Lot {One-shoot}

FF ini terilhami dari sebuah film barat yang judulnya gue lupa. Jadi tuh cewek kena penyakit yang sama kayak Soo Jung ini. Tapi gue gatau apa itu nama penyakitnya. Dan gue gatau apa itu mematikan apa gak. Jadi ini hanya fantasi saya.

DO NOT BE A PLAGIATOR!

Title : It Hurts Me A Lot

Cast : – Kim Jong In as Kim Jong In

-Krystal Jung as Kim Soo Jung

Genre : Romance, Sad

Author : Fahmil Annisa Audita / white2doh

Soo Jung's POV

"Selamat pagi!" ucap seorang namja setelah aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku.

"Soo Jung sshi, ini sarapanmu. Silahkan menikmati!" katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya tanpa menghiraukanku.

Aku pun menerima nampan yang diberikannya lalu menutup pintu kamarku. Hm, bubur, susu, dan… sebuah video?

Untuk apa namja itu memberiku sebuah video? Lagipula, siapa dia? Mengapa dia yang mengantarkan sarapanku?

Akhirnya aku menonton video itu sambil memakan sarapanku.

—

Jongin's POV

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia kembali tidak mengenaliku. Aku sadar. Aku selama ini haya membuat sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Melakukan hal yang berulang-ulang agar yeoja itu mengingatku.

"Jongin-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Kita punya janji, bukan?" tanya Soo Jung. Aku masih terpaku.

"Ne?"

"Astaga Kim Jong In! Kau seperti orang linglung saja. Aku membaca buku harian ku. Kita punya janji jam 10!"

"Ah… aku lupa… mian Soo Jung-ah.." kataku tersadar.

"Cepat mandi! Kau belum mandi, kan?" perintah Soo Jung.

"Gadis ini benar-benar. Aku sudah mandi! Kau yang belum mandi!"

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat kumal…"

"Kumal? Kau kira wajahku adalah koran? Kau cepat mandi sebelum aku yang memandikanmu."

"Kau akan terpesona melihatnya hahaha!" kata Soo Jung tertawa. Aku sangat senang melihatnya tertawa. Seakan dia hanya milikku seorang.

"Soo Jung-ah… akan kutangkap kau!" aku dan Soo Jung berlarian di rumah. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia 7 tahun.

—

Author's POV

"Kemana kita sebenarnya?" tanya Soo Jung bingung. Matanya ditutup oleh kain.

"Kau akan tahu." Jawab Jongin tersenyum sambil mengenggam erat tangan Soo Jung.

"Buka matamu." Ucap Kai setelah penutup mata Soo Jung dilepaskan.

"Ap… apa ini?" suara Soo Jung bergetar karena pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Laut."

"Jongin-ah…" air mata Soo Jung terjatuh. "Gomawo…"

"Jangan menangis… kau terlihat jelek sangat menangis." Kata Kai menyeka air mata Soo Jung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Semua ini sangat indah, semua ini …." kata Soo Jung terpotong saat Jongin memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau lebih indah dari semua ini. Kau bidadari terindah yang pernah kulihat. Aku berterimakasih kepada tuhan karena telah menurunkan seorang bidadari seperti kau."

Wajah Soo Jung memerah. Jongin tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah… aku.. aku… juga mencintaimu." Kata Soo Jung.

Jongin semakin memeluk Soo Jung dengan erat. Seakan tidak mau kehilangan Soo Jung.

"Uh..uh…"

"Wae?"

"Aku.. ti.. dak bi..sa ber…na..pas.."

"Astaga… mianhae…" kata Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. "ayo kita kesana." Ajak Jongin. Soo Jung pun memegang lengan Jongin.

Soo Jung duduk disebelah Jongin. Kepalanya bersandar dipundak Jongin.

"Laut ini… sangat indah bukan?"

"Ne…" jawab Jongin.

"Jongin-ah… apa aku berharga di hidupmu?"

"Tidak."

Soo Jung berhenti menyandarkan kepalanya. "Tidak?"

"Oh.. Tidak… karena kau sangat berharga… tidak berharga tapi sangat berharga."

"Apa… kau terus seperti ini sampai waktu itu tiba?"

"Waktu itu?"

"Waktu dimana aku tidak ada lagi disisimu."

"Soo Jung-ah! Sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan kematian!" bentak Jongin. "Semua akan mengalami kematian! Bukan hanya kau, tapi aku! Jangan buat aku semakin sakit." Mata Jongin memerah.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah…" Soo Jung menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya. "Mianhae… aku salah.."

—

Mereka berdua menghabiskan hari mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai, bermain pasir, dan sebagainya.

Malam pun tiba, mereka menyewa sebuah villa di pesisir pantai dan menghada ke arah laut.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin pada Soo Jung duduk di teras.

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong. Di musim salju seperti ini masih sempat kau bilang tidak kedinginan? Tunggu sebentar." Jongin ke dalam dan kemudian kembali dengan sebuah selimut ditangannya.

"Hanya satu? Untukmu mana?" tanya Soo Jung.

"Siapa bilang kau akan memakainya sendirian?"

"Ne?"

"Diam dan perhatikan."

Jongin meletakkan selimut itu di badannya. Lalu dia memeluk Soo Jung dari belakang.

"Seperti ini?"

"Hangat?"

"Lebih dari hangat. Suhu tubuhmu sangat hangat."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin.

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu. Beradalah disini lebih lama." Jongin semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Jongin-ah… aku harap… aku tidak pernah tidur lagi hari ini… sangat berharga…" kata Soo Jung.

"…"

"Jongin? Jongin-ah? Kim JongIn!" panggil Soo Jung. "Ah… kau sudah tidur? Maaf membuatmu lelah."

Soo Jung meletakkan kepala Jongin di pangkuannya. Lalu mengelus-elus lembut rambut Jongin.

"Dahimu sangat lebar … hehehe~" kata Soo Jung sambil memegang dahi Jongin. Tiba-tiba Jongin membuka matanya.

"Astaga!" Soo Jung terkejut.

"Hahahaha!"

"Kim Jong In!"

"Kejar aku!" kata Jongin bangunn dari pangkuan Soo Jung lalu berlari ke arah rumah. Soo Jung berusaha mengejarnya. Namun malang, kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh . untung saja dia menindih badan Jongin.

Soo Jung dan Jongin sama-sama shock, lalu Soo Jung memutuskan untuk bangkit namun Jongin menahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soo Jung.

"Biarkan… seperti ini sebentar saja."

Soo Jung diam. Jongin menatap lekat Soo Jung. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Wae Jongin-ah?" tanya Soo Jung menghapus air mata Jongin.

"Saranghae, Soo Jung-ah…"

"Ne? Apa kau bilang tadi? Katakan lagi," kata Soo Jung pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Saranghae, Kim Soo Jung sshi!" kata Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Soo Jung sekilas.

"Nado, Kim Jong In sshi," kata Soo Jung. Lalu dia bangkit.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar." Kata Soo Jung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada yang aneh padanya. Apa dia sakit?" tanya Jongin dalam hati.

"Jongin-ah!" teriak Soo Jung dari kamarnya.

Jongin langsung berlari ke kamar Soo Jung dan mendapati Soo Jung sedang membongkar tasnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mana obatku?"

"Obat? Tunggu sebentar." Kata Jongin ke kamarnya. Lalu kembali dengan obat milik Soo Jung.

"Soo Jung-ah.. ini ob…" kata-kata Jongin terputus saat menemukan kekasihnya tergeletak di lantai.

Jongin langsung memapah Soo Jung ke mobilnya. Serta membawa sebuah tas. Jongin membawanya ke rumah sakit di Seoul.

"Soo Jung-ah… bertahanlah…" kata Jongin di tengah-tengah dia menyetir sambil menatap panik Soo Jung.

Setibanya di rumah sakit. Soo Jung langsung mendapat penanganan dokter. Jongin menunggu dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

'Apa aku telpon saja orangtuanya?' batin Jongin. Namun dia teringat, Soo Jung pernah bilang dia tidak ingin orangtuanya dihubungi.

"Kim Jong In sshi?" panggil seseorang ketika Jongin sedang melamun.

"Oh! Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Kim Soo Jung?" tanya Jongin beriiri dari duduknya.

"Membaik. Dia sedang tidur. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Penyakit itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan bertahan dalam waktu lama."

"Apa kau bilang?! Apa itu berarti Soo Jung akan meninggal?" tanya Jongin marah sambil mencengkram leher dokter itu.

"Itu definisi kami.. maaf, Kim Jong In sshi.. kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Mohon bantuannya. Tolong temani dia di sisa harinya." Kata Dokter. Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Terimakasih dokter."

"Jagalah dia." Kata dokter menepuk bahu Jongin lalu meninggalkannya.

Jongin pov

Ya Tuhan.. apa ini takdirku? Apa aku harus kehilangan bidadariku Soo Jung? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya. Ijinkan aku menjaganya lebih lama.

"Suster tunggu!" ucapku ketika seorang suster hendak masuk ke kamar Soo Jung. Aku membongkar tas ku dan menyerahkan sebuah video dan buku harian pada suster itu.

"Tolong berikan padanya ketika dia sudah sadar."

Jongin pov end

Soo Jung pov

"Apa anda sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang ketika aku baru membuka mataku.

"Ne."

"Seseorang menitipkan ini padamu." Kata suster itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah video dan buku harian.

'Apa ini?' batinku.

"Dimana aku bisa menontonya?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau menontonnya sekarang? Aku akan membantumu." Tawarnya.

Video apa ini? Kenapa aku ada di sana?

'Annyeong Soo Jung-ah! Nama kau adalah Soo Jung. Berumur 23 tahun. Dan kau tahu namja jelek ini? Dia adalah suamimu. Jelek sekali bukan? Haha. Selamat menjadi Kim Soo Jung kembali!'

Video itu sudah berakhir. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku harian. Aku pun membukanya.

Annyeong Soo Jung-ah! Kau mungkin kaget ketika kau bangun banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Kau menderita suatu sindrom dimana kau tidak mengingat apa pun setelah kau tertidur. Kau lihat namja yang ada di video tadi? Dia adalah Kim Jong In, seorang namja jelek yang membuat hari-harimu indah. Kalian pertama kali bertemu di sebuah toko bunga dimana kau sedang membeli bunga dan dia adalah pemilik toko itu.

Orangtuamu sedang berada di Busan. Mereka menyerahkan dirimu pada Kim Jong In karena mereka percaya bahwa Kim Jong In benar-benar mencintaimu.

Kim Jong In, seorang namja biasa bagi orang-orang kebanyakan. Namun untukku tidak! Dia sangat luar biasa. Dia sabar menghadapi aku disaat aku lupa segalanya. Dia selalu mengantarkan sarapan ketika aku terbangun. Dia selalu ada ketika aku merasakan kepalaku tergucang hebat. Aku bingung kenapa dia melakukan itu. Bukankah itu hanya sia-sia? Dibanding aku hanya akan meninggal dalam waktu cepat?

Kim Jong In-ah.. saranghae

Soo Jung pov end

Jongin pov

Aku tertidur di kursi depan kamar Soo Jung ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku.

"Hoamm… siapa kau?"

"Ini aku Soo Jung. Ayo ke dalam. Disini dingin." Ajaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku setelah ada di dalam. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jongin-ah… apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin ke pantai…"

"Tapi.."

"Jongin-ah… aku mohon…"

"Baiklah." Kataku akhirnya.

Jongin pov end.

Author pov

Keesokan harinya, setelah mendapat ijin dokter akhirnya Soo Jung ke pantai meskipun dia masih harus mengenakan kursi roda.

Jongin mendorong kursi roda Soo Jung menuju pesisir pantai.

"Disini saja." Kata Soo Jung pada Jongin. Jongin pun berhenti mendorong kursi rodanya. Jongin hanya diam, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku?" pinta Soo Jung lagi. Jongin pun mematuhinya. Dengan hati-hati, dia menurunkan Soo Jung. Soo Jung pun duduk di hamparan pasir pantai itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Sini rebahan di pangkuanku." Kata Soo Jung bingung dengan sikap Jongin.

Jongin hanya menuruti tanpa keluar sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Soo Jung.

"Bicaralah.. kumohon…"

"Soo Jung-ah… apa itu sakit?"

"Kau bicara tentang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Maaf, Jongin-ah.. aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Aku rasa, aku harus pergi sekarang…"

"Apa? Kau bisa-bisanya berkata begitu?" air mata Jongin tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Maaf, mungkin tuhan sudah menentukan takdir kita. Jika aku memang jodohmu, kita akan bertemu lagi. maaf sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Ini sudah menjadi takdirku, ditinggalkan wanita yang kucintai."

"Aku bukan wanita yang sempurna. Aku bahkan belum bisa memberikanmu seorang anak."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau disisiku saja itu sudah cukup."

"Jongin-ah.. aku mau tidur di pangkuanmu."

Jongin duduk kemudian Soo Jung merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jongin.

"Kau belum membaca buku harian ku, kan?" tanya Soo Jung. Jongin mengangguk kecil. "Bacalah nanti."

"Jongin-ah… terimakasih telah menjagaku, mencintaiku, menyanyangiku. Terimakasih telah menikahiku. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Soo Jung-ah." Kata Jongin mencium kening Soo Jung. Soo Jung memejamkan matanya.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Soo Jung membuka matanya. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Selamat jalan, bidadariku.."

Kemudian mata Jongin tertuju pada buku harian Soo Jung yang ada di kursi roda Soo Jung. Lalu mengambilnya, membacanya, tetapi ada sesuatu yg aneh pada halaman belakang. Jongin akhirnya membuka halaman terakhir buku harian itu.

Untuk suamiku Kim Jong In.

Dari istrimu Kim (Jung) Soo Jung

Jongin-ah…

Maaf aku baru memperbolehkanmu membaca buku harianku ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot selama ini. Aku menulis semua kenangan kita disini. Dan ketika pertama kali kita bertemu di toko bunga milikmu. Saat itu aku hendak membeli bunga dan kau membantuku mendapatkan bunga tercantik.

Jongin-ah..

Aku sangat bahagia ketika kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Di musim semi di pantai yang indah. Karenamu lah aku ingin terus ke pantai, melihat ombak bersamamu.

Jongin-ah…

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat kau melamarku. Di depan semua orang, di tengah kerumunan. Jujur saat itu aku sangat malu dan bahagia.

Jongin-ah…

Maaf selama dua tahun ini aku belum bisa memberimu seorang anak. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin mempunyai anak dan kita bisa menjaganya hingga dia dewasa. Namun, aku belum bisa melakukannya.

Jongin-ah…

Maaf membuatmu menderita dengan penyakitku ini. Aku tahu kau lebih menderita daripada aku.

Jongin-ah…

Di pantai ini aku ingin menikmati detik-detik terakhirku. Maaf, aku sudah merencanakannya sejak dulu. Aku ingin menghembusnya nafas terakhirku di pantai dimana kau menyatakan cinta padaku.

Jongin-ah…

Aku akan datang sebagai orang lain di kehidupanmu. Aku akan terus berada di samping mu sampai akhir.

Jongin-ah…

Saranghae… jeongmal…

-Jung Soo Jung, kekasih hatimu.

2 tahun kemudian….

Kim Jong In yang selama dua tahun terakhir berkeliling ke negara eropa pun kembali ke negara asalnya. Dia pun membuka kembali toko bunganya yang sempat dia tutup selama dia pergi.

1 bulan setelah toko bunga 'SooJung's flower' dibuka…

"AnnyeongHaseyo. Maaf, apakah anda pemilik baru?" tanya seorang wanita ketika Jongin baru merapikan bunga-bunga yang dijualnya.

"Bukan. Aku masih pemilik yang dulu. Toko ini ditutup karena aku ingin pergi. Namun sekarang dibuka kembali." Jawab Jongin tersenyum. Tapi ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat wanita itu.

"Oh begitu… selama dua tahun aku selalu kesini. Aku menyukai bunga-bunga disini." Jawab wanita itu tersenyum.

'Senyum itu?' batin Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku mau bunga Hydrangea." Pesan wanita itu sambil tersenyum menatap Jongin.

'Hydrangea? Bukankah itu kesukaan Soo Jung?'

"Baiklah. Nona bisa duduk disana sebentar." Jongin pun mengambilkan bunga yang dimaksud

"Berapa semuanya?"

"150 ribu won." Kata Jongin.

"Ini. Gamsahamnida." Wanita itu mengambil bunga nya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Permisi… apa aku boleh tahu namamu?" tanya Jongin membuat langkah wanita itu terhenti.

"Park Su Yeon."

"Oh.. Park Su Yeon sshi, apa boleh kita bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Kim Jong In sshi."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Bajumu. Nametag."

"Oh… gamsahamnida." Ucap Jongin.

Park Su Yeon pun meninggalkan toko Jongin. Jongin pun menatap bunga Hydrangea.

"Terimakasih untuk datang kembali, Soo Jung-ah…"

END

GUE GATAU APA ITU BUNGA HYDRANGEA. MENURUT GUE BUNGA ITU CANTIK. TAPI GATAU ITU BISA BUAT HIASAN APA GAK WKWK.

MAAF GAJE INI HANYA FANTASI GUE! DONT BE A PLAGIATOR! DE-MI LUHANNN GUE KAGAK RELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
